Merry Go Round
by NinjaMoon
Summary: Everything in Sakura's life is not so perfect. Maybe with a little help she seeks out from her grandmother, Tsunade (who lives in Konoha), will do the trick to spice up her life a little. After all, Grandma knows best right? guys? We'll see the situations and adventures out little favorite cherry blossom faces and the summer unfolds itself. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


**Okay I seriously apologize, first of all. i lost all motivation to even continue any of my stories, but i think i'm getting that drive again. Hope you enjoy this new Song Fic...**

* * *

Her parents fought night and day, her brother smoked to lively up the atmospere, and she just sat outside day in til day out. She contemplated whether or not she should just move out with her grandma in Konoha. It seemed far away enough; far enough for her to get away from all the bullshit her family seemed to put her through. Without them even knowing the trauma they made her face, don't get her wrong, she doesn't hate them, they are her family after all. But if she had to go with the highest bidder, she'd go with her grandma.

Grandma Tsunade lived in Konoha, while her and her miserable family lived in Suna, where tradition was a must. If tradition was broken, they'd be looked down on by the town folks, well it's not like it made much of a difference anymore, her mother and father had a reputation of "disturbing the peace', whilist her brother was the town's rebel, then there was her, not that she ever cared what they thought about her. After all, she's the only one walking around with pink hair. Not everybody believed her when she mentioned that her pink tresses were, in fact, natural, they all just thought they were a sign that she was crying out for her parents attention, or some bullshit like that.

Her name is Sakura Haruno, youngest daughter of Kira and Kiera Haruno. She has an older brother, Toshiro, who loves to just be gloomy at all times and act like he's the only person that has a sad story to tell in the entire world, hence why he loves to be known as the 'rebel'. Sakura always thinks it's because of the influence he receives from her long time boyfriend, Gaara. Very traditonal young lad, very depressing at times, she even sometimes wondered why on earth was she with him. He's never around when she needs someone to talk to, he never answers her phone calls, and unless his sister is in dire need of some kind of 'help' he'll call. To put it into simple words, Sakura felt alone in the world, not that she felt sorry for herself, it's just sometimes when a person feels down- having noone around doesn't help her situation- a person just can't help themselves but to feel alone.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she could only hear her mother crying and yelling at her father, and her father in return yelling back. Tired of listening to her parents bicker back and forth, she decided to go inside her 'home' and head straight to her room, where she would try to escape the tension her parents had set. Once inside she took out her acoustic guitar and gently started playing a familiar tune she had composed the other night. After what felt like several hours, in the dead of the night, her cell phone was ringing a familiar tune she had become very detached to. Gaara was calling her. She could only roll her eyes and feign shock.

"Hey babe," she monotonously answered, she didn't mean to answer in that way but after a long day of hearing her parents fight back and forth, and perfecting her song, she was desperate for some mental rest.

"Hn, you seem excited." Gaara's tone always staying in one level replied. Sakura could almost hear the frown Gaara seemed to always plaster in his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." she took her time to think of the right word, "... out of it...?"

"Hn. Your brother's past out on my couch, and I was just calling to ask if you can come pick him up, I don't want the people of the village to start involving me into your family's already damaged reputation."

This seemed to anger Sakura.

"What's that suppose to mean?" then it all seemed to hit her. No wonder she hasn't been seeing much of him in the past couple of weeks, not that she minded, but wasn't he suppose to be her boyfriend? She couldn't believe what she was starting to realize.

"hn." Gaara seemed to not want to get into an arguement with her since it was three in the morning already and his siblings would bitch him out in the morning about disturbing their 'beauty sleep'.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Sakura hung up without saying a farewell.

As she was pulling up Gaara's driveway in her father's Mercedes, Gaara was waiting outside with half a cigarette lit. Taking a hit, he finished it off and disposing it; destroying the evidence.

"hn, Hey babe." he went up to her and tried kissing her on the lips. Sakura felt nauseous caused by the smell of smoke lingering on his lips and clothes.

"Where's my brother?" without being led into Gaara's home, Sakura took the liberty to go inside without the invitation to get Toshiro.

"Why so fast babe? I thought you missed me." Gaara smirked.

"Listen Gaara, if my family embarrasses you, then I don't think this is going to work out. Plain and simple." she stated as she shook Toshiro awake.

"Hmmmm, Saki? Since when were there three of you?" Lazily murmured Toshiro still out of it. His eyes rolling to the back of his head and falling unconscious once again.

Gaara, took hold of Sakura's wrists in anger, "Are you dumping me?" his eyes boring into her skin, his grip only getting stronger and stronger. Wincing in pain Sakura tried prying him away from her. "Let me go Gaara, you're hurting me." she tried to shake his grip loose, all her attempts failing miserably.

"You're mine Sakura, despite how rediculous your family is. This is a tradition around here, if there's going to be any dumping, it's going to be from me. Only the real men, decide whether they leave their chicks or not." He let Sakura go leaving her to sooth her bruising wrist.

"I say, we are still together. and no one is going to change that. Is that understood, my cherry blossom?" Gaara at times seemed crazed, but Sakura knew it was caused by his insomnia. He didn't really mean to hurt her, did he? Sakura held back a tear, but reluctantly shook her head to agree.

"Let's go Toshiro." she kicked her brother's abdomen, causing Toshiro to fall off Gaara's couch in a loud thud.

"mmmm Sissy! Go get laaaaaiiiid!" Toshiro complained.

"Let's go NOW!" Sakura yelled, her back turned not wanting to look at Gaara.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke with her father closing the front door ever so silently as to not disturb her peaceful slumber. After picking Toshiro up from Gaara's, Sakura didn't have anymore energy to go upstairs to her room, so she just slept in the living room. Only to wake up to her father's voice telling 'her' he'd be there in a bit over the phone.

Ah, the main reason why her parents always argue. Her mother suspects her father is having an affair with some other woman, her father not wanting to shame the family any deeper just argues back defending himself from her accusations. Then the crying starts, yells and shouts go back and forth and blah blah. Sakura is sick of it.

'_when did my life become so fucked up?' _Sakura thought in a daze. Her family was a total wreck, and Suna was drying her up like a wet sponge out in the middle of a desert. She couldn't take it anymore.

'_Konoha seems like my best bet for now..."_ It was June, school wont start until late August so, why not just go live with her grandmother Tsunade?

* * *

"Sakura, baby don't forget to call me when you get there, when you decide to go out, when you think there's danger when-" Kiera was cut off by Kira.

"She gets the point, woman, just let her get on the damn bus and leave." he pointed to the bus not far behind Sakura.

"Thanks dad. That shows me how much you care." mentioned Sakura, her dad sheepishly grinning at her in response.

"Love you too baby girl," he patted her head like an older brother would to his younger sibling, only he was her father.

"Hey sis, if you find any good deals on some Mary Jane, holla at me. iight?" Her brother grinned handing her forty dollars. Sakura rolled her eyes and agreed. '_As if! I'm not going to spend MY summer getting you shit pal!' _Looking at her disfunctional family one last time, Sakura hopped on the bus and settled in her seat waving her last good bye to them.

'_Well, this is a new start to my life, even if it is going to be for the summer only. I miss Granny Tsunade.'_

Remembering her conversation with her grandma the night before brought hopes of something new she knew she wouldn't be able to find in Suna.

_"Grandma?" Sakura fought the tears back from spilling._

_"Sakura dear.. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU __**NOT**__ TO CALL ME GRANDMA! I'm one sexy momma and i would love it if you refrained from calling me such obsurd names!" Tsunade claimed_

_"Heehee, Sorry Gran- I mean Tsunade-sama" Sakura chuckled at her grandmother's antics over the phone._

_"So what's wrong my dear, is it your mother again?" Tsunade, obviously conserned for her beloved granddaughter, asked._

_"Well.." Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer, tears ran down her face like a wild river. "It's not just mother, it's... everything down to my nonexisting relationship with Gaara. Mom and Dad fight almost every day now, Toshiro wont talk to me anymore, he's become so distant, and obviously I'm not exactly fitting in with this little town, I can't take it anymore Tsunade! I feel like everything is going to drive me insane!"_

_"Sssssh, it's ok Sakura, I'll take care of you, just pack your things and go to the bus station downtown by... noon tomorrow, I'll have your ticket waiting for you." _

_"Please get me out of here grandma, I can't live this life anymore." Sakura cried. _

_"Sakura, listen to me, everything will be ok, I promise you."_

_"Thank you grandma.." Sakura wiped her tears away and tried so hard to control her sobbing, after all she didn't want to wake her parents with all the noise she was already making by packing her things for the summer._

_"Anything for you baby girl," she could feel her grandmother's soft hazel eyes through the phone soothing and calming her. "by the way... WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME GRANDMA!" Sakura could have sworn that lady was going to pop a blood vessel._

__Yup, this means the start of a new beginning, and fresh new start with her Grandmother Tsunade. Maybe her life wouldn't be so fucked up.


End file.
